Tears That Can't Stop
by knzwa
Summary: Something really unexpected will happen to Ran! On the other hand, Conan and Haibara fight because of something to make Conan no longer consider Haibara as his partner! What will happen next ?
1. First of All

**WARNING!! This story is translated from Indonesian, and I'm not good at English, I hope you can understand my story and enjoy it.**

**Ran's POV**

My name is Mouri Ran, the famous 'orchid' from Japan. As you know, I am now 17 years old, second grade high school, class 2-B, in the same class with my two of my childhood friends, Suzuki Sonoko and Kudo Shinichi.

I am a karate player, I have won regional championships and other tournaments. I really enjoyed my high school life right now, even though my parents lived separately since I was 7 years old. Well, you could say that my life is almost perfect.

Until one day, something happened that changed my life 180 degrees, of course I wasn't talking about the loss of Shinichi, but something that really changed my whole life.

**Author's POV**

"You asked me when I can finish making a permanent antidote? Do you think it's easy ?!" Haibara said a little emotion when Conan asked her.

"Oee ... I'm just asking ..." Conan said defending himself.

"You know for yourself, right? Making APTX4869 is not easy, I can make that toxins because I continued my parents' research ..."

"Then what did you make it for?"

"Didn't I say so many times? I was forced by the organization ..."

"And I want you to always remember this Kudo-kun ... Making toxins that make our bodies shrink is very difficult, let alone make an antidote in the absence of accurate data."

Conan was silent hearing Haibara's words, she was right. Conan must remain patient until Haibara manages to find a permanent antidote that she created herself without the help of accurate data belonging to the organization that contains all the drug information at all.

As a result, Haibara had to stay up almost every night facing various kinds of chemicals in her lab, not surprised if she evaporated every day.

However, the sense of selfishness that had been embedded in Conan made him angry at Haibara. Conan spilled all the mistakes on Haibara. Because of that girl, he was forced to part with the woman he loved, even though he was always by her side.

"Does your childhood friend have to be a lover in the future?" a sharp satire just came out of Haibara's mouth, of course, made Conan very surprised.

"What do you mean??!" snapped Conan, who couldn't hold his emotions anymore.

"Only because of that woman are you willing to endanger yourself ?!" Haibara didn't want to lose. Their quarrel became even more so that the atmosphere of the Hakase house was hot.

"Shut your mouth, Haibara !!" Conan shouted.

"Shinichi, Ai-kun, please stop it!" said Hakase who was unable to do anything to the two people who were fighting right before his eyes.

"If I shut up, you will never understand Kudo-kun !!!" Haibara said shouting louder than Conan. Conan lowered his face, clenched his hands tightly, it was obvious that he was holding back his anger at his fellow friend, the half British and Japanese girl.

"I ... really hate you, Haibara ..." Conan hissed. Haibara's heart immediately felt very painful when she heard that Conan hated her.

Conan turned and stepped closer to the front door.

"Remember this, Haibara ... I will never consider you again as my partner and my friend, you are just a sly demonic woman!"

Haibara just stunned when she saw Conan open the door.

"I ... I hate you too !!!" Haibara shouted in a trembling tone. Conan ignored her completely and closed the door violently.

**BLAAMMMM !!**

Haibara was still in her position, her body felt stiff to move. Moments later, she fell down and her cry spilled. Hakase immediately woke Haibara and led her to sit beside him.

"Be patient, Ai-kun ... Maybe Shinichi is having a problem." Hakase said trying to comfort Haibara.

"But Hakase ... He hates me forever." Haibara said in her mouth. She did not expect Conan to say that to her, a sentence that made her heart broken.

"Even he called me a demon woman ..." Hakase handed Haibara a tissue box.

"When it's like this, I have no hope for anyone anymore."

"If only Curacao was still alive, I could still be relieved, because actually she was a very good woman, and she was also a traitor like me." Haibara said while removing the tears that had flooded her cheeks, her tears began to subside.

"If only I could make the antidote faster, it wouldn't happen like this ..."

"Never mind Ai-kun ... Don't blame yourself again, it will actually make you close your eyes to your life and destroy you slowly."

"Don't think about Shinichi ... You have to stay up no matter what your circumstances."

Haibara looked at Hakase and smiled, he was like a father to her.

"It's true ... I have to get up." Haibara's face that had looked very cloudy now began to look bright thanks to the motivation given by Hakase.

Hakase was very happy to see his adopted daughter start smiling.

_ a few days later_

**Ran's POV**

Today is Thursday, I wear my school uniform with a white top covered with a black blue suit and a black skirt, not forgetting the ribbon-shaped tie typical of Japanese uniforms.

"_Otou-san, ittekimasu!_" I exclaimed loudly every morning.

"_Hai, hai, itterasshai!_" he replied only with a wave of his hand, his eyes still busy reading his horse racing newspaper at his desk.

"Oh yeah, I will go home tonight because there is a karate club like usual." I said.

"I know, so Conan and I have to eat at Poirot Cafe, right?" said dad who was eating his bread breakfast.

"Exactly! Then, please take care of Conan-kun well ..." I said as I hummed.

"Tch, I have to look after that brat again." I could hear his grumbling though slowly, and I just giggled in my heart.

I closed the detective's door and went down the stairs. I run to school, I am very happy because today there is my favorite lesson.

**Conan POV**

As usual, I went to school with these little detectives, but there was a slightly different atmosphere because Haibara didn't come with us anymore, when leaving or returning home. Even though she sat on a bench right next to me, she chose to avoid me. At rest, she always disappears. Out of curiosity, I once followed her and found that Haibara was close to Reika and Sachi, member of class 1-A.

Yes, from that day on, we never spoke to each other again, even saw me she didn't want to. Actually I feel guilty for having said something inappropriate to her, and I'm sure because of that her heart hurt so much that she hated me.

But I feel my words are correct, so I never apologized to her. I remained in my position, she was indeed a demonic woman who took me into this unpleasant little boy's life. I hate her very much.

"Hey, Conan-kun!" Ayumi's rebuke immediately made me realize from my daydream, apparently we were in class. I was so immersed in my thoughts that I didn't realize we had arrived.

"Why is it now Ai-chan is like staying away from us?" Ayumi asked me.

I just lifted my shoulders. Actually I know what the reason she is away from us, no ... exactly she is away from me, it's just that I can't say it to these children.

"Haibara-san changed, now she is playing with students from class A." Mitsuhiko said disappointedly.

"Is she tired of playing with us, huh?" Genta guessed.

"No Genta, it looks like Haibara-san hates us." Mitsuhiko said.

"Ha ... Haibara hates us? What do we do to her until she hates us ?!" Genta said worriedly.

"Genta-kun! I think she doesn't hate us all, she just hates one of us!"

'Haha ... Mitsuhiko, your guess is right.' I said in my heart.

"Jaa, then who does Ai-chan hate ??"

"I don't know, hmm ..." Mitsuhiko pressed his finger to his chin, he tried to think of something.

"Genta-kun, are you sure you didn't make Haibara-san hate you ?!" Mitsuhiko said in a probing tone.

"There's no way I made him hate me! Rather than that, are you sure you didn't do it yourself, Mitsuhiko?" Genta said.

"Th ... that ..."

"Haa !!!!" Ayumi patted her hands.

"Conan-kun, don't you think?" Ayumi asked, making me sweat cold, so bad if they knew our relationship was getting worse.

"Eh? Wh ... Why do you think so Ayumi-chan?" I asked nervously.

"Because of that time ..."

_ flashback on _

**Ayumi's POV**

"Yoshida-san ..." Ai-chan called, she approached me who had just come with Genta and the others.

"Hee, Ai-chan? How sad you didn't come with us." I said with surprise.

"Ah ... there's something I have to solve, so I'm coming faster than you guys, I'm sorry." Ai-chan said. I shook my head.

"Need not to apologize, Ai-chan!" I said with a smile.

"Then what does Ai-chan want to talk to me about?"

"That ..." Ai-chan put her mouth close to my ear, trying to whisper something.

"May you help me?"

"Of course, what can I do for you?"

"Please, can we exchange our seats?"

"Hee ... So that's it." I looked at Ai-chan's bench next to Conan.

"Actually I just want, Ai-chan, especially your seat next to Conan-kun ... But sorry, we can't exchange seats, because there are rules from school." I said at length.

"I see ..." Ai-chan muttered disappointed, as if she wished I could exchange seats with her.

"Why is Ai-chan? Are you fighting with Conan-kun?" I asked guessing. Ai immediately shook her head quickly.

"It's not like that ... Arigatou, Yoshida-san!" Ai-chan said, leaving me to go to the bench because the first lesson bell rang.

_ flashback off _

"That was happening ..." Ayumi said, ending her story.

"So it's because of you, Conan!" exclaimed Genta, he pulled my collar.

"N ... No ... This is a misunderstanding ..." I said giving a reason. I have to keep hiding our two fights.

"Don't lie, Conan-kun !!" Mitsuhiko added, making me feel even more cornered.

"If ... If the reason she did that was bored sit next to me how?" I put out all the excuses that crossed my mind, the important thing was that I could escape their suspicions.

"That's right ..." Genta let go of my shirt collar, I sighed with relief.

"But still we can't get rid of that possibility." Mitsuhiko said glaring at me.

_'Oee .. Oee ..'_

Shortly after, the first lesson bell rang, all students immediately sat neatly in their respective places before teacher arrived. That's when I saw Haibara who had come first than we entered the classroom and sat on his bench. Well, there has never been any chat or greeting between us.

**Ran POV**

When I was running, suddenly like someone was holding my feet, so I fell immediately and my chin stumbled with the asphalt road.The people who happened to be near me approached me.

"Are you okay?" asked an old woman helping me to get up. She was surprised when she saw my face.

"_Arigatou, obaasan!_ Ng? What's wrong?" I asked with a grimace at the pain when stumbling with the asphalt.

"Your chin is bleeding ..." the woman answered pointing at my chin. I immediately touched the area indicated and I saw my palm which turned out to be exposed to blood quite a lot from my chin, I almost cried because it felt so painful.

"You better go home." said a young man aged around 20 to 30.

"You're the daughter of Detective Mouri right?" he asked, surprised me.

"How do you know?"

"I was once a client, when you were a kid, your name is Mouri Ran right?" he replied, he reached out to me.

I welcomed his helping hand, then he helped me up.

"You must be taken to the hospital immediately to be treated. I will contact your father." he said as he took his cellphone, a few minutes later he had talked to my father.

"What ?! Ran fell ??!" Dad's voice came from across the street, it sounded he was very surprised when he heard what had happened to me.

"Right, I will take her to Beika Central Hospital for treatment." replied the man who seemed to be a doctor.

"Alright, I'll be there soon! Arigatou, Araide-sensei!" Father said in a hurry, he immediately decided to call.

_'Araide-sensei?'_

"Well, let's go to my car that's over there ..." he said, pointing to the silver sedan. He carried me to his car. I don't understand, just because I tripped up I became like this?

**Conan's POV**

"Hey, let's go to Hakase's house!" suggested Genta.

"Come on, come on! Ayumi want!"

"I agree!"

_'To Hakase's house? At this rate, I'd better just run away now.'_ I thought.

trrtt ... then ...

My cellphone vibrates a sign that there is an email that just entered. I immediately grabbed my cellphone and checked it.

_Conan, now there is no one at home._

_Ran and I are in hospital now._

_This morning she had fallen and her chin was bleeding._

_Temporarily go to Agasa-hakase's house._

_Mouri Kogoro._

What? Ran fell ?? I immediately turned away from the three children to call Uncle Kogoro.

"Ah, where is Conan-kun going?" Ayumi asked when she saw me leaving them.

"I have a little business, you go first!" I said while running.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" I said.

"Oh, that's you brat! What's wrong?" asked Uncle Kogoro to me.

"_Kogoro no oji-san_, how is Ran-_neechan_ now?" I asked anxiously.

"Now she's fine, the wound has been treated."

"Thank God ..." I say relieved.

"Oi Conan, go to Hakase's house, we are stuck in traffic and new possibilities arrive at 4pm." I was surprised, of course I didn't want to, because surely I would meet Haibara if I went to Hakase's house.

"I don't want to, I'll just wait." I said, looking at my watch, now it's only 2 o'clock in the afternoon, there are still 2 hours left for them to arrive at the detective agency's house.

"STUPID !! Now there's a lot of kidnapping !! What should I say to your parents if they ask me ?? !!" snapped Uncle Kogoro shouting, until my ears ached.

"Listen, if you don't want to obey, I'll give you a lesson !!" he said, threatening to make me shudder in horror.

"O ... Ok, I will go to Hakase's house ..." in an instant, Uncle Kogoro had decided on my call.

I took a deep breath then took it out again. How about this? I will definitely meet her ... I step my foot which is like a helpless one, imagine what will happen if we meet.

"You?!" I said surprised when I saw the three of them still in the same place.

"I told you all to go first."

"We're Detective Boys won't leave our friend, right?" Genta said with a big smile followed by Mitsuhiko and Ayumi's nods.

"_Taku,_ you guys ..." we continued our journey to Hakase's house.

**Haibara POV**

"Ai-chan, why aren't you waiting for them? Don't you usually go home with them?" Reika asked me, who pointed to the little detectives. I suddenly shook my head.

"What's wrong? Do you have a problem with them?" Sachi asked.

"Not really ... I'm just bored. After all, shouldn't we be close friends with everyone?" I said, throwing my question at them.

"That's true ..." Reika said, thinking about my words.

"_Jaa,_ then let's go home now." Sachi asked.

The three of us went home together, I'm sure that three innocent children must have been wondering why I was away from them lately.

_Gomennasai, Minna_ ... I don't mean to stay away from you guys ... It's just because there is someone that I keep away from him ... I don't want to be near him anymore, near someone who has labeled me a devil woman who ruined his life.

**what would happen if Conan came to Agasa-Hakase's house ?? keep wait for the next chapter**


	2. Tears

**WARNING!! This story is translated from ****Indonesian, and I'm not good at English, so I hope you'll understand and enjoy the story**

_Ting ... Tong ..._

Haibara who was absorbed in reading fashion magazines on the couch immediately closed her magazine and got out of the couch when she heard the house bell ringing by someone.

_Krekk .._

"You all!" Haibara was very happy when she saw her little friends who turned out to be coming.

"Ai-_chan_! You have come first..." Ayumi exclaimed with sparkling eyes because she saw Haibara's happy face that she had not seen for a long time.

"That's how it is ..." a small, bespectacled figure came and stood behind the three children and at that moment Haibara's expression immediately changed.

"Ai-_chan_?"

"Ah yeah ... You better just go in first." Haibara said, allowing her small guests to enter the house.

"Haibara-_san_ ... Where is _Hakase_?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"He is out. Coming home soon." the answer cold made them confused.

Haibara stepped up the stairs to go to her room on the second floor.

"Hey, Haibara! Where are you going?" asked Genta. Haibara did not respond to Genta's question in the slightest and continued to set foot.

_BLAMM !!_

"What's wrong with Ai-_chan_?" Ayumi asked staring at the door of Haibara's room sadly.

"It seems like she really hates us."

"No, Ayumi-_chan_! There must be other reasons why Haibara-_san_ is like that." Mitsuhiko said trying to comfort Ayumi.

"How do you know it, Mitsuhiko?"

"Genta-_kun_, you saw it right? Haibara-_san_ was very happy when she saw us, but after a few seconds she suddenly changed."

"You are right..."

"In my opinion, the problem is ..." Mitsuhiko lifted one of his hands then pointed at Conan.

"You, Conan-_kun_ !!"

"W ... Why?" Conan asked nervously pretending not to know.

"So because of you, Conan ?!" exclaimed Genta glaring at Conan.

"What do you mean? I don't know anything, really!"

"Hmm ... Suspicious!" Mitsuhiko narrowed his eyes while looking at Conan.

"_Nee_ ... I'd better see Ai-_chan_ first." Ayumi said, worry emanated from her face. Ayumi immediately ran up the stairs leaving her three close friends downstairs.

Conan swallowed hard, worried that his friends would know what really happened, moreover he caused all this.

"Damn !!!" Haibara shouted, throwing a frame containing photos of Detective Boys onto the wall with all her might.

_PRANGG !!_

The frame was broken due to hitting the wall. From the outside, Ayumi was very shocked when she heard the cracking sound. At first she was afraid to open the door to see Haibara's condition, but she ventured to open it to find out what had happened to Haibara. Ayumi slowly opened the door to Haibara's room and peered inside.

"Why does he have to come here? Why?!!" Haibara said half screaming, shortly afterwards her two eyelids flowed her tears. The cry exploded.

Ayumi was surprised when she saw Haibara crying. How come? During this time, Haibara never cried and always stood firm in front of them all.

Ayumi opened the door slit a little more so she could see what had been broken. She was more surprised, because the broken frame turned out to be the photo of the five of them. Now the photo is lying on the floor with some broken glass on it.

"A ... Ai-_chan_ ??" cried Ayumi quietly. She immediately closed the door and ran towards the first floor.

"Ayumi-_chan_? What's wrong?" asked the three boys when they saw Ayumi in tears.

Ayumi ignored the question, she continued to run towards the front door. Seeing that, Genta and Mitsuhiko immediately followed her.

While Conan just fell silent. He realized what had happened to Ayumi. Immediately Conan headed to Haibara's room.

_DUKK ... DUKK ..._

"HAIBARA !! HAIBARA !!" Conan shouted, trying to call Haibara, he banged on the door of the little girl's room roughly.

"GO AWAY!!!!" Haibara shouted back at Conan.

"Why are you approaching this demon woman, huh??" Haibara snapped, there was a sobbing sound from her that made Conan stop to bang on the door.

"What is your reason for coming here ?!! I'm not even your friend !!!!"

"HAIBARA, STOP THIS !!" Conan's loud shout made Haibara silent.

"You may hate me, but don't drag that three children into our problems too !!!"

"Eh?"

"Ayumi cried after going to your room ..."

"Yoshida-san? Was ... She here?" Haibara's body froze when she heard Conan's words.

"Anyway Haibara ... I don't want you to show our problems to all of them ..." Conan said, then he stepped out of Haibara's room.

A few moments later, tears ran down Haibara's cheeks again. _'Stupid ... I didn't mean that ...'_ Haibara grabbed her pillow and hugged it tightly, sinking her head so that the explosion of crying was not heard again.

ﾟ ﾟ ･ ･ ﾟ ﾟ ･ ･ ﾟ ﾟ ･ ･ ﾟ ﾟ

Genta and Mitsuhiko run after Ayumi to the park. There, Ayumi sat leaning against a tree, she covered her face and cried.

"Ayumi-_chan_ ... What happened?" Mitsuhiko asked, who took a sitting position to Ayumi's right.

"Just tell us ..." added Genta doing the same thing as Mitsuhiko, but on Ayumi's left side.

In her sobs, Ayumi told her what she had just seen.

"It seems like Haibara-_san_ really hates us." Mitsuhiko said.

"Right ..." said Genta.

_'It's already 4 o'clock, it looks like they've come home.'_ Conan looked at his watch. He immediately moved from the park bench which was close to the fountain. He chose not to approach the three children first. He put back his bag on his back then walked away from the park.

ﾟ ﾟ ･ ･ ﾟ ﾟ ･ ･ ﾟ ﾟ ･ ･ ﾟ ﾟ

"Ah, that is!" Conan murmured when he saw a car that stopped right in front of the detective office, he accelerated his pace to arrive soon, wanting to know the condition of his crush.

After getting out of the car, Kogoro and Ran slightly bent their bodies, thanking the car owner who had delivered them.

"Ng? Kogoro-_no-ojisan_ and Ran-_neechan_ didn't take a taxi?" Conan asked in surprise.

Ran looked at her 'little brother' with a smile, she bent a little so she could talk to Conan. "That was Araide-sensei, who helped me when I fell down, he advised me to go straight to the hospital to get treatment."

"Oh ..." said Conan nodding. He stared at Ran's chin which was now wrapped in a kind of gauze, there was a sense of pain in his heart.

"Ran-_neechan_ ..."

"Yes?"

"Does that ... hurt?" Ran smiled at Conan's question.

"It hurts, but now it's treated, so there's no need to worry anymore." Ran answered lightly.

"RAANN !! RAANN !!" there was a distinctive shrill voice of a shoulder-length brown haired woman, who else if not Sonoko. She approached them by running.

"Ah, Sonoko!" Ran was so shocked when she saw her best friend come still wearing a school uniform.

"Raaan ..."

_BRUK ..._

Sonoko tripped over a small stone to make her fall. Seeing that, Ran looked at Sonoko who fell in silence for a few seconds.

"RAN !!" Suddenly Sonoko's face was right in front of Ran's face which made her very surprised.

"Sonoko !! When did you ..."

"That bespectacled boy helped me!" Sonoko said, cutting off Ran's words while pointing at Conan.

"I ... I see ..."

"What's wrong with you Ran? Are you thinking about that fool detective again ?!" Sonoko asked with a hint of sarcasm when she called 'fool detective', making Conan try to hold back his emotions.

"Not really! I didn't think of anything ..." Ran shook her head quickly.

"Hey you guys ... Hurry in! Or I'll lock the door!" Kogoro shouted, who was at the first level of his house, precisely in front of the detective office.

"Ah yeah ... Come on, Sonoko and Conan-kun ... let's enter ..." Ran said.

"By the way, why the millionaire's daughter come here?" Kogoro asked, watching TV.

"Of course because I was worried about Ran, she didn't go to school today without any news!" Sonoko answered slightly shouting.

"Hey, just relax!" Kogoro replied.

"I thought something happened with Ran, so I came here, apparently something happened." Sonoko continued sadly.

"Sonoko ..."

"Well Ran, tell me why you can be like this!" said Sonoko while holding her best friend's shoulders from childhood.

"When I was on my way to school, for some reason I seemed to stumble, then because I wasn't ready I finally fell hard, the result was like this." said Ran.

"But it's strange ... When I saw it, I didn't trip over anything."

"Is it because you daydream, Ran?"

Ran shook her head, "I don't daydream about it."

"Maybe, Ran-_neechan_ tripped on her own feet, I often like that too." Conan said suddenly.

_'Tch, this kid is always annoying.'_ Sonoko muttered to herself, she looked at Conan with a look of dislike. But as usual, Conan did not respond at all.

"Hmm ... It's possible ..."

"Never mind that, we better eat lunch." Kogoro said with pity.

"Wow yeah ... We haven't had lunch yet." Ran said in surprise when she saw the clock that was fixed on the wall of the detective agency's office.

"How come you can?"

"The problem is that the queue is long, if you want to be treated by Araide-sensei, we have to wait until 12 p.m., after that we are stuck in traffic from half past two to four o'clock." Ran explained at length.

"Hoo ..."

"_Jaa_, then I'll cook first." Ran said as she moved from where she was sitting.

"Wait, Ran!" Sonoko grabs Ran's hand to stop Ran's steps.

"Eh?"

"You're sick, it's better not to cook first and eat at the lower Poirot Cafe."

"But..."

"I will treat, just calm down ..." Sonoko said lightly while patting the school bag she was still carrying. "You can't refuse my invitation, Ran!" continued Sonoko with a big smile.

Actually Ran really wanted to reject Sonoko's invitation because as a friend she felt bad, so in the end Ran relented and accepted Sonoko's invitation.

Sonoko pushed Ran out of the detective office. "Come on, Uncle too." said Sonoko looking at Kogoro who looked weak because he had not eaten lunch.

_'Huh ... millionaire daughters can do anything.'_ Kogoro and Conan thought together when they saw Sonoko pushing Ran towards the door.

ﾟ ﾟ ･ ･ ﾟ ﾟ ･ ･ ﾟ ﾟ ･ ･ ﾟ ﾟ

"Kaito, let's go home!" exclaimed Aoko, who was hugging several books she was about to borrow from the library.

"Wait!" Kaito said, still focusing on the book he was reading.

"Mou, how long do you want to be here? We must quickly complete the task of reporting on health." complained Aoko who approached Kaito.

"What are you reading?" Aoko asked curiously. Accidentally her eyes were fixed on the title of an article on the page Kaito was reading.

"_Spinocerebellar ataxia_?" Aoko said frowning, only this time she heard the scientific name.

"Another name is _Spinocerebellar degeneration_ or it can also be called a cerebellar disease." Kaito said giving an explanation even though his eyes were still focused on the article.

"Is that some kind of _Meningoencephalitis_??"

Kaito shook his head. "No, this disease is even more dangerous than Meningoencephalitis. _Spinocerebellar ataxia_ will attack the sufferer's motor slowly, even the sufferer does not realize that he has this disease." Kaito said, staring at Aoko.

Aoko shuddered in horror at Kaito's explanation. "I ... I just heard that there is a disease like that."

"That is, this disease will make one person paralyzed one by one and the worse, the patient can die."

"Patients will feel their limbs suddenly stop moving without an order. This disease will slowly make the sufferer difficult to move freely, swallow food, write, and really will make all the limbs paralyzed, even to speak can not. "

Aoko swallowed her saliva, she could not imagine if someone had that disease.

"Don't you know about this disease, Aoko? There was a Japanese woman who suffered from this disease, even though she was still very young, and she died ten years later."

"I ... I don't know that ..."

"Well it's natural if you don't know. Japanese high school teens nowadays who cares about that?" Kaito said while closing the book containing various rare diseases.

"We better go home now." Kaito said looking at the wall clock in the library.

Kaito and Aoko walked side by side towards the library supervisor to record the books they were going to borrow, after which they boarded a bus to go home.

Haibara approached the photo frame where the glass had scattered everywhere, she grabbed her photo with the other little detectives and cleaned it from glass fragments.

_'I'm sorry ...'_ Haibara hugged the photo for a while before putting it on the table, then she moved to clean the fragments until they were completely clean from the floor.

Haibara took a picture of herself with her older sister, which was displayed on the corner of her study table and brought it to the bed.

Without realizing it, her tears flowed again as she hugged the photo. "_Onee-chan_ ... I want to meet you ..." Haibara muttered softly, she put her small body to sleep while still hugging her most precious photo, a few minutes later, Haibara had fallen asleep with her tears still in her two eyelids.

ﾟ ﾟ ･ ･ ﾟ ﾟ ･ ･ ﾟ ﾟ ･ ･ ﾟ ﾟ

"Wow, my stomach is so full! Amuro-_san_, as usual, your food is very good." Sonoko said giving praise to Amuro who was busy making other customer orders.

"That's good if you're happy." replied Amuro with a smile.

"Hey, do you want to go home now?" rebuked Kogoro.

"Wow, right!" Sonoko was surprised to see the sky outside the cafe starting to look dark.

"Amuro-_san_, what food to pack has been made?" Sonoko asked Amuro.

"Of course."

"Pack?" asked Ran who was confused.

"That's for three of your dinner, so you haven't to cook for dinner, Ran!" Sonoko answered.

Ran looked at her best friend who always helped her with a smile. "Thank you, Sonoko ..."

"No ... No need to thank," Sonoko blushed.

_'Why is she blushing like that?!'_ Conan thought, feeling a little annoyed by Sonoko's behavior even though she had gotten used to it since childhood.

"Now here it is!" Amuro said, approaching their table and put the three bento boxes on the table.

"Thank you ... Come on now, pay first, then we go." said Sonoko.

The three people immediately moved from their seats, Sonoko paying for all their orders and then leaving the cafe which was received by three others.

"_Jaa_, this is the time I have to go home..." said Sonoko, bending her body slightly which was replied by Ran.

"Sonoko, I'm really thankful to you!" Ran said with all her heart.

Sonoko smiled. "See you tomorrow, Ran!" she said as she waved her hand at Ran.

"Hey, let's go in!" Kogoro said to his daughter who was still absorbed in waving to her best friend.

"Yes ..." Ran said in response, she followed her father and Conan entered the house.

ﾟ ﾟ ･ ･ ﾟ ﾟ ･ ･ ﾟ ﾟ ･ ･ ﾟ ﾟ

"Does Ai-_chan_ really hate us?" Ayumi murmured to herself. She twirled a pencil she held to do school work. Ayumi looked at the stars scattered in the sky beautifully, at least it could make Ayumi a little comforted. Ayumi really can't concentrate on doing her job.

ﾟ ﾟ ･ ･ ﾟ ﾟ ･ ･ ﾟ ﾟ ･ ･ ﾟ ﾟ

"Ai-_kun_, wake up!" Prof. shook Haibara's body, which he considered like his own child.

Haibara slowly tried to open her eyes which felt very heavy. "_Ha ... Hakase_? Why are you here?" Haibara asked in a hoarse voice.

"I'm worried, because you didn't look when I came home. So I immediately checked your situation." He answered, sat beside Haibara.

"Your eyes look red and swollen ... Did you cry again ?!" He asked, made Haibara surprise.

"Say, Did he come here when I was not here?"

Haibara paused for a moment before finally giving an answer. "Yes, along with the others."

Prof. looked at Haibara wistfully, he felt sad to see the condition of Haibara who was in chaos at this time.

"At that moment, there was a little misunderstanding ..."

"What is that?"

"_Hakase_ doesn't need to know it ... Enough me and Kudo-_kun_ know it." Haibara's throat felt choked when she mentioned Conan's real name.

Prof. could only sigh. What else can he do? This is a problem between the two of them, and he can't mix it. He can only entertain Haibara if her mood is chaotic like now.

ﾟ ﾟ ･ ･ ﾟ ﾟ ･ ･ ﾟ ﾟ ･ ･ ﾟ ﾟ

**h****aruka-usagi-forever** : Thank you for reviewed this story I am sorry for the using of 'Hakase' because this story is translated from Indonesian, and I am more comfortable using 'Hakase', but I try to using 'professor' although it is so hard _


	3. A Problem

**WARNING! This story is translated from Indonesian, and I'm not good at English, so I hope you'll understand and enjoy the story**

* * *

"Hey, do you know why Ai-chan didn't attend school today?" Ayumi asked her three best friends.

"No ... Usually Haibara-san is the most diligent." Mitsuhiko said.

Ayumi looked at the floor she was stepping on sluggishly.

"Maybe Ai-chan hates us, but I can't stand hearing her get sick." Ayumi continued sadly.

"Then, try contacting Hakase and ask about Haibara." suggested Genta who was eating his lunch.

"Good idea, Genta-kun!" Mitsuhiko said, he immediately looked for his smartphone which he put in a bag full of school supplies.

While his friends were worried, Conan just fell silent, he did not know what to express because his feelings were currently mixed, between anxiety, irritation, and hatred.

He knew what he had done yesterday was wrong, but what about it? Anger had enveloped him, he hated women who had made his life miserable, he should now be happy because he could be with the woman he loved.

After finding his smartphone, Mitsuhiko immediately pressed the professor's number, it didn't take long for the phone to be picked up.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other side.

"Ah, Hakase! It's me ..."

_"Mitsuhiko-kun, what's wrong?"_ asked professor who seemed to be working on something.

"Anoo ... How about Haibara-san now?" Mitsuhiko asked a little hesitantly.

_"Ai-kun has a fever, but now it's a little better."_ professor said that sounded inconclusive. Still imagined in the thinner brain of the actual event this morning.

_ flashback on _

"Ai-kun ..." called professor who approached Haibara's room. How shocked he was when he saw Haibara still lying on her bed, even though her eyes were open and she was staring out of the large window of her room.

"What are you doing? Hurry up, you can be late for school." professor said while approaching Haibara's bed.

"I don't want ..." Haibara said briefly.

"I don't want to meet him today ..." she continued in a hoarse voice.

"But ..." professor's words were cut off by Haibara who suddenly woke up from her sleeping position.

"I told you ! I don't want to meet him !" Haibara shouted, making professor instantly petrified. There was silence between them.

"A, I'm sorry Hakase ..." she said, lowering her head because she felt guilty about yelling at someone who had been willing to care for her all this time.

Professor took a deep breath then took it out again. "Yes, I'll tell your teacher that you can't go to school today." he said as he moved away from Haibara's bed.

"Hakase ..." the little girl's call made his steps stop right in front of the door.

"Arigatou ne ..." she said very slowly, but professor could still hear it. He replied to her thanks by giving a smile that could calm her troubled heart.

_ flashback off _

"I see..."

_"But don't worry, Ai-kun will definitely get well soon."_ he said to calm the three kids.

_"I'm sorry because I'm busy now!"_ he continued while immediately disconnected the telephone.

"Ah, Hakase!"

_Tuut ... Tuut ..._

"Haah ..."

"Never mind you don't need to worry about her, after all, she won't die in the near future." Conan said unconsciously, he clearly said it in a tone that showed that at this time he hated Haibarai.

Hearing Conan's words, Ayumi glared at him. "Why Conan-kun? You seem to hate Ai-chan!" she said right about the target.

_Degg ..._

"No ... It's not ... But you know for yourself, isn't it that Haibara is strong?" Conan replied forcing himself to call the 'fake name' of the woman he was hating.

"Yeah ... I think..." said Genta and Mitsuhiko. But not with Ayumi, she still put her eyes together like she was watching over Conan. Although still a child, Ayumi can catch suspicious gestures from Conan.

"What if we visit her when we go home from school later?" Mitsuhiko suggested.

"Wow, that's good! Come on, come on!" Genta enthusiastically welcomed Mitsuhiko's proposal.

"No!" Ayumi said suddenly firmly, making her three friends surprised, they looked at each other.

"Ayumi-chan, what's wrong?" Mitsuhiko asked, confused.

"It's useless, I'm afraid yesterday's incident will happen again." Ayumi answered softly.

"What do you mean?" Genta asked innocently.

"Anyway, we better just go to Cafe Poirot than visit her, I want to discuss it with you all." Ayumi said leaving the three children.

"Oi, Ayumi!" called Genta, but Ayumi doesn't respond to his call at all.

Conan's heart immediately beat fast. _'Don't tell me, Ayumi already knows everything ?'_ Conan thought. His whole body was tense, he was afraid that Ayumi would know that his relationship with Haibara was worsening.

'_Ah no way ... Ayumi is still too innocent to be able to find out.'_ Conan thought as he tried to calm himself down.

* * *

"Ran, are you okay?" asked Sonoko who approached Ran's bench.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Ran said lightly as if nothing had happened to her.

"That is ..." Sonoko gestured with her index finger towards Ran's chin which was covered in gauze.

"Ooh ... Don't worry, this little wound will definitely heal soon." Ran said smiling.

Sonoko saw her friend's condition with compassion.

"Nee ... Ran, did you tell him?"

"Tell who?" Ran asked confusedly, she frowned.

"That's a mystery maniac boy." Ran was silent for a moment before a smile spread on her thin lips.

"I don't want to tell him ..." Ran said softly.

"Why Ran ?!" Sonoko asked half screaming, luckily no one heard or turned to the two of them because it was blocked by the noise of the classroom at that time.

"I don't want to worry him, after all, this is just a small wound, it doesn't need to be exaggerated ... In fact, he might be upset if I say this trivial problem to him." Ran said, lowering her face.

"Ran ..."

* * *

Ayumi looked at her reflection reflected in the mirror.

"Ayumi-chan ..." someone called making Ayumi surprised and turned to her.

"Maria-chan ... You surprised me, what's wrong?" Ayumi asked as she put her hand in front of her chest to ease her shock.

"Ah, sorry ... But I should have asked you what exactly was going on?" Maria's question made Ayumi raise an eyebrow.

"How do you know if something is happening?" Ayumi asked.

"Hora, you've been here since I entered the toilet ..." Maria answered curtly.

"When I watch your sluggish face, I know that there is something wrong." Maria continued, she really was just a detective until she noticed someone's expression.

"You're right, Maria-chan ..." Ayumi said very lethargically.

"What happened? Oh yeah, by the way, I'm surprised, why don't you all with Ai-chan again?"

"That..."

"Hm?" Maria looked at Ayumi, waiting for an answer from her.

"No ... No, maybe she just feels bored with us." Ayumi said lying.

"Ah, yeah ... I have to go to class, Maria-chan!" Ayumi said with a little nervousness, she pushed the toilet door and came out. Maria paused for a while before finally approaching the sink to wash her hands.

* * *

"Ah, _konnichiwa_, Ran-Oneesan, Sonoko-Oneesan ..." said Mitsuhiko and Genta while slightly bowing their bodies politely to older people.

"_Konnichiwa, Minna_ ..." answered Ran and Sonoko together who accidentally bumped into the little detectives when they left school.

Ran was surprised when she saw Ayumi who was just silent and her eyes were always looking down, usually she was always the earliest in greeting her. "_Are_? Ayumi-chan, what's up? You look gloomy." Ran asked the usually always cheerful little-haired little girl.

Ayumi gasped when she heard Ran's rebuke directed at her, immediately she shook her head. "No ..." Ayumi replied pretending to smile.

"Hmm ..." Sonoko muttered as she pressed her index finger on her chin, she felt something was a bit odd.

"Hey, where is the brown-reddish haired girl?" asked Sonoko who managed to find the incongruity.

_Degg_ ... Instantly Conan's heart pounded and he began to look nervous when he heard Sonoko's question.

"Wow yeah, I haven't seen you all together with Ai-chan for some days now ... What happened to her?" Ran asked again connecting questions from the millionaire's daughter.

"Mm ... That ... Looks like Haibara-san hates us." Mitsuhiko said doubtfully, making the two teenage girls who were talking to them silence for a moment.

"Hahahaha!" Sonoko's laugh exploded.

"So ... Sonoko!" Ran scolded, actually she also tried to hold back her laughter because she didn't have the heart with the little detectives she had known for a long time.

_'Huh, I thought it would be like this, she didn't believe it, better not to tell her all this time.'_ Conan looked at Sonoko in annoyance.

"So ... Sorry! It's funny you know, you guys are still small but how come she hates you already! Ahaha ..." Sonoko said as she continued to laugh again until her eyes let out a little tears.

"Right, after all what is the reason Ai-chan hates you?" Ran said, not believing. Indirectly, Ran acted like Sonoko.

"We don't know that either, so we want to discuss it at Poirot Cafe." said Genta with disgust, seen from the look in his eyes.

"_Jaa_, then me and Sonoko go up first then." Ran said kindly.

"Good luck for the meeting!" exclaimed Sonoko as she formed a 'peace' with her index finger and middle finger, of course accompanied by a mocking smile.

Ran and Sonoko went straight up the stairs to the detective office, while the little detectives headed towards the Cafe Poirot.

_Cring ..._

There was the sound of two small bells which were indeed installed behind the door of Cafe Poirot, so that the employees who worked could immediately know that there was a customer who came when the cafe door was opened.

"_Irasshaimase!_" Amuro said, who seemed busy serving customers' orders who had arrived first. Despite being busy, Amuro enjoys his work which is indeed related to his hobby, which is cooking.

The four small children immediately approached the table which was right next to the window and took their seats.

"_Ara_, it turns out you guys ..." said Azusa who had just come out of a room, she immediately went to their table.

"Eh? Looks like something's missing ..." Azusa said looking at the four children strangely.

"Right, where is one more person?" Amuro asked suddenly, he came carrying a tray with four glasses of water on it.

"Wow yeah, you are only four, usually five." Azusa said, she had just realized the weirdness that she felt thanks to Amuro's question aimed at them.

"So, where is the blonde girl?" Amuro asked to turn his gaze to the children, especially Conan, making Conan nervous.

"T ... That ..."

"Ai-chan has her own reasons for not being with us lately." Ayumi's piece takes over to answer Amuro's question. Conan breathed a sigh of relief, finally he didn't have to bother thinking about the answer.

"I see ... Well, so what do you want to order?" Amuro asked, issuing a small book used to record customers' orders.

"I want a medium sized black forest cake." Mitsuhiko said.

"For me just a lemon pie." Conan continued.

"Ayumi wants a small piece of rainbow cake."

"For me ..." murmured Genta, he turned his eyes towards the cafe ceiling, thinking about what he wanted to order.

"I want _unaju_ (eel rice)!" Genta exclaimed after a few minutes he thought.

"Genta-kun, here there is no _unaju_." Mitsuhiko scolded sitting next to Genta. Amuro and Azusa laugh to see that Genta's behavior is so innocent that it makes him look funny.

"Right, do you think this is a restaurant? It's a cafe, Genta, cafe!" Conan continued emphasizing the word 'cafe'.

"Ngg ... Then I'm just like Mitsuhiko, what's the name? Bla ... Blackie ..."

"Black forest, Genta-kun!" Mitsuhiko said, he looked tired with the behavior of his big-bodied close friend. Everyone who surrounded the table laughed out loud, except for Ayumi.

"Alright, the order will come soon!" Amuro said with a smile that graced his handsome face, making any girl be fascinated by it. Amuro tore the paper and put back the little book he had put into the pocket of Cafe Poirot apron he was wearing, then left the table occupied by the little detectives followed by Azusa.

* * *

"Sonoko, _douzo_ ..." Ran said, letting in her loyal friend to get in.

_Purrr ..._

Kogoro spouted the water he had just drunk when he saw the brown-haired girl entering his room.

"Ran, what is this ?! Why did you bring her here ?!" Kogoro asked a little shouting, his finger pointed at Sonoko.

"Sorry, Dad ... But Sonoko forced me ..." Ran said apologizing to her father while lowering her head repeatedly.

"Hey, I'm here because I'm afraid something will happen to Ran again if she comes home alone!" Sonoko replied, she immediately lay down on the couch without caring about Kogoro's annoyed gaze.

"Haah ... It's boring ..." muttered Sonoko sighing softly.

"Hey, hey, this isn't a place to hold all your useless complaints!" Kogoro said as he took the horse racing newspaper on his desk and then read it.

Ran immediately sits on the sofa facing Sonoko. "Ran, actually I'm jealous of you ..." Sonoko said as she looked at the girl right in front of her.

Ran frowns, not understanding the meaning of Sonoko's words. "What do you mean?"

"I'm jealous because you have a perfect man!" Sonoko said as she put on her usual face if she was teasing Ran. Ran's cheeks flushed red when she found out what Sonoko meant.

"No ... It's not like that! He ..."

"Tch! Perfect? That the detective boy?" Kogoro muttered, hearing his daughter's conversation with her friend.

"Ah, just say that Uncle is jealous because of Shinichi's analysis power that is sharper than Uncle's. Yes right?" said Sonoko in a tone that sounded cunning.

_DUKK..._

Kogoro hit his desk hard with both hands, making the two girls startled.

"What? jealous? He made me lose my job !" said Kogoro with his overflowing emotions.

"Hopefully that brat will never come back !" he continued with a fiery, he clenched his hands tightly.

"If he go back ... We'll see !" Kogoro said roaring as he imagined that 'detective boy'. Ran and Sonoko were horrified by it.

"Ra ... Ran ... We better just walk outside." Sonoko suggested haltingly, she was afraid that Ran's father would be emotional like that when he heard the name Shinichi, and she didn't want to be exposed to the stone. Sonoko immediately moved from her sitting position.

"G ... Good idea." Ran said agreeing to Sonoko's proposal. She went off the couch and followed Sonoko walking toward the door.

"Just go there! But you must have returned before it's dark !" said Kogoro firmly.

"Yes, yes, we know!" Sonoko replied rudely, annoying Kogoro.

_Blamm ..._ Sonoko closed the door a little hard.

"That arrogant and stubborn millionaire girl !" Kogoro grumbled, he sat back on his soft work chair, making Kogoro feel enjoy if he had sat on it.

* * *

"Ai-kun, what do you want to do?" professor asked while he saw Haibara go down to the underground lab.

"As usual, Hakase." Haibara answered briefly.

"But your mental and physical are still not fit."

"Stop Ai-kun, you better rest your body and refresh!" he said, tried to stop her actions.

Haibara stopped her steps after going down several stairs. "Hakase, I was determined to immediately complete the antidote." she said without looking at him at all.

"The sooner it's finished, the whole problem will of course end quickly too." she said who shed tears but tried to smile.

"That's enough, I don't want any more problems to burden me, the test for me is too much." she continued while continuing her footsteps, shortly afterwards she disappeared from professor's visibility.

"Ai-kun ..."

**ﾟ ﾟ ･ ･ ﾟ ﾟ ･ ･ ﾟ ﾟ ･ ･ ﾟ ﾟ**

**haruka-usagi-forever** : Yes, thank you for your reviews ^^


End file.
